


Stay (Charles Leclerc)

by Brokentyre



Series: Are you ok [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sleeping Together, Sweet, after Turkish gp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokentyre/pseuds/Brokentyre
Summary: Charles dopo il GP di Turchia, Elsa e qualcosa del suo passato.Questo è il Capitolo 8 della mia storia Are You Ok, pubblicato separatamente.
Series: Are you ok [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021567
Kudos: 3





	Stay (Charles Leclerc)

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il Capitolo 8 della mia storia Are You Ok.
> 
> Questo lavoro e l'intera serie è un'opera di fantasia. Ogni riferimento a persone realmente esistenti o fatti accaduti è reale solo nella mente dell'autrice.

Gli spettatori del Gran Premio erano rimasti col fiato sospeso fino all'ultimo secondo prima della bandiera a scacchi. A parte il primo gradino del podio, già assegnato a Hamilton fin dalla partenza, la lotta tra secondo terzo e quarto era stata durissima, e per un attimo Charles Leclerc era stato vicino a conquistare il secondo posto. Ma è bastato un bloccaggio in curva. Niente podio.

Elsa guardava tutto dalla postazione di pronto intervento con tuta e casco indossati. La gara sul bagnato, su questa pista, poteva trasformarsi in una macedonia di piloti a muro, in ogni momento. C'era bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile, perciò tutti i medici dell'equipe erano pronti a uscire.  
Era da tre giorni che Elsa non staccava gli occhi dagli schermi. Le gare sul bagnato, su piste con asfalti appena rifatti - utili alla Formula Uno quanto un palaghiaccio per i mondiali di football americano - sono l'intrattenimento perfetto per gli spettatori.  
Per il responsabile della salute e sicurezza dei piloti, sembra più tipo Shining, un film horror che mette ansia.

Così, dopo 57 giri, 39 bandiere gialle, 4 ritiri e nessun intervento medico necessario, dopo aver guardato la festa del podio (non se ne perde mai uno, proprio come li ha sempre guardati da casa) Elsa decide di festeggiare il successo della giornata con una bella dormita in albergo. Appoggia il cellulare sul comodino, lascia la suoneria delle chiamate ma disattiva le notifiche dei messaggi.

_Sono così stanca che potrei anche non sentire la suoneria. Se avranno bisogno di me gli converrà buttare giù la porta._

Le sembrano passati 5 minuti, ma in realtà stava dormendo da più di 6 ore, quando, poco prima della mezzanotte, sente la suoneria del cellulare.   
Apre gli occhi, spera che sia solo un brutto sogno, e invece no, accanto al suo letto c'è un maledetto rettangolo tecnologico illuminato che vibra e fa rumore. Accende la luce, controlla di essere abbastanza cosciente. Risponde.

"Pronto, sono Charles. Sono un collione ho fatto un casino, puoi aiutarmi?"

"Dove sei?"

"In camera."

"Mi serve anche il numero, della camera. Che è successo?"

"Mi sono tagliato... La mano è piena di vetri... Sono alla stanza 309"

"Sei da solo?"

"Si. Io... Li ho mandati via tutti."

"Ok, arrivo. Tieni ferma la mano e non fare niente, ci penso io."

Se i muri della stanza 309 potessero parlare, potrebbero descrivere una scena di questo tipo: un pilota monegasco torna in camera, lancia la sua roba sulla sedia, si butta sul letto a sfogare la sua rabbia contro un cuscino. Non gli è ancora passata che sente suonare alla porta: sono un pilota tailandese e due giovani piloti inglesi. "Ehi Charles, siamo venuti a portarti qualcosa da bere." Dall'interno della camera presto una risposta diplomatica e pacata: "Non me ne frega un cazzo!"  
Inutile dire che a questo punto Lando era già scappato in fondo al corridoio con la sensazione di aver stuzzicato un Rottweiler... Ma Alex è particolarmente ottimista e risponde "Ok, va bene ce ne andiamo, volevamo solo dirti che capiamo che tu possa essere arrabbiato perché hai fatto un errore, ma sono cose che capitano... Ti lasciamo qui il vassoio con un gin tonic, se poi hai voglia di venire a berlo con noi siamo qui sotto..."   
*silenzio  
Se ne vanno.   
Dopo poco però, per un qualche motivo, l'idea di una cosa fuori posto, quel bicchiere appoggiato davanti alla sua porta lo disturbava. Così apre la porta e prende il vassoio.  
Solleva il bicchiere per bere, ma ha ancora tutto lo stress e la rabbia che non gli permettono di tenere ferma la mano. Si versa il gin tonic sull'unica maglietta pulita che aveva.   
Con un gesto di stizza cerca di rimettere il bicchiere sul tavolino. Troppa forza. Il bicchiere esplode e un secondo dopo la sua mando destra è piena di sangue e schegge di vetro.

Elsa arriva in camera, apre la porta che era rimasta socchiusa.  
Charles è seduto sul letto, con la mano destra avvolta in un asciugamano, lo intravede solo grazie alla luce dei lampioni che entra rigata dalle tapparelle alla finestra.   
In un attimo la forma di quella luce riporta Elsa dentro una di quelle lunghe notti di Chicago. Con un respiro più profondo degli altri riesce a non naufragare nei ricordi e toglie lo sguardo dalla finestra.   
Ha gli occhi lucidi, qualcosa di simile a lacrime inesplose di rabbia, delusione, dolore, solitudine.  
Gli sorride, è sicura che il suo sorriso si veda anche al buio.  
Si siede accanto a lui per un momento, in modo da guardarlo negli occhi, senza dire niente.   
Sembra Kay il bambino della favola della Regina delle Nevi, che è stato colpito al cuore da una scheggia di ghiaccio.   
Elsa gli dà un bacio sulla fronte, forse un po' troppo dolce per quanto lui si aspettasse, ma è quello che gli basta per cominciare a sciogliersi.   
Poi si alza, stacca la lampada dal comodino, la accende e la appoggia sul tavolino vicino alla finestra.   
Prende il kit da suture nella borsa, stende sul tavolo il telino sterile.   
"Vieni" gli dice, indicando una delle due sedie al tavolo. Si mette i guanti e gli toglie l'asciugamano, la mano è ancora piena di vetri.   
"Faccio piano ma ti farà un po' male..."   
Prende la pinzetta e comincia a toglierli uno alla volta, lui stringe i denti, ogni tanto si lamenta sussurrando qualche imprecazione tra il francese e l'italiano.  
"Ho quasi fatto, ma qui devo metterti almeno 4-5 punti..."   
"Potrò correre lo stesso la prossima settimana?"   
"Si, se non ti farà troppo male sì."  
"Cosa c'è nella siringa?"   
"Anestetico locale, così sentirai meno dolore... Per le droghe pesanti mi sto ancora attrezzando, riprova la settimana prossima"   
Lo guarda, lui non ha capito. L'italiano, l'ironia e tutto ciò che non fa parte del ristretto ambito del motosport lo disorientano.   
"Sto scherzando eh, poi lo sanno tutti che è meglio cominciare dalle canne."   
Ridono, sta volta l'ha capita.

_Ha bisogno di pensare ad altro, com'è possibile che la sua testa viva ventiquattrore al giorno dentro quella benedetta macchina?_

"Il buio di questa stanza, il tavolino con la lampada... Mi ricordano notti di quasi 6 anni fa. Quando avevo 24 anni ed ero appena arrivata a Chicago"   
Lui la guarda, sembra interessato. Lei allora decide di continuare a parlare mentre lavora. A parlare di sé in un modo che non aveva mai fatto con nessuno prima.

"Quando sono arrivata in America avevo la laurea italiana in medicina, avevo fatto parecchie ore di tirocinio in ospedale e credevo di sapere abbastanza bene l'inglese... Ma poi sono entrata in quel posto che sembrava un incubo. Tutti correvano, arrivavano ambulanze ogni 5 minuti, dovevi imparare e fare allo stesso tempo, e spesso era prima fare e poi imparare. Urlavano raffiche di parole americane incomprensibili. Al mio primo giorno in pronto soccorso mi sono tirata indietro almeno 5 volte, lasciando fare il lavoro a un altro specializzando mente io rimanevo ferma impalata a guardare: continuavo a non capire cosa dicessero e cosa volessero da me.  
A un certo punto sono scappata, ho aperto una porta a caso, speravo solo di trovare un angolino per piangere.   
La stanza era buia, con la luce dei lampioni che entrava a strisce dalle tapparelle alle finestre. C'erano 5 tavolini con una lampada accesa, sembravano i tavoli della biblioteca dell'università, mi piaceva molto andare lì a studiare di sera.  
Purtroppo niente libri, solo un paramedico e cinque persone in attesa. Tutti e 6 girati a guardami. Stavo per dire che avevo sbagliato stanza e andarmene, ma il paramedico mi dice < ah ecco, finalmente! Avevo chiesto il cambio due ore fa! Buon lavoro, ci si vede > si alza e se ne va senza che io riesca a rispondergli. Rimaniamo solo io, una dottoressa inesperta in un paese straniero, e cinque persone con tagli in varie parti del corpo da ricucire  
Non so perché non sono scappata. Mi sono seduta e ho finito la sutura che il paramedico aveva lasciato a metà. Ho cominciato a chicchierare coi pazienti, abituandomi all' accento americano. Ho conosciuto persone con storie incredibili, tutte diverse e tutte finite per caso nella mia sala suture. Sono rimasta chiusa lì dentro per tutta la notte, continuando a lavorare. Mi sono addormentata alle 4 del mattino appoggata al tavolino e tre ore dopo mi sono svegliata ritrovandomi faccia a faccia con un energumeno col giubbotto di pelle che mi ha detto qualcosa tipo < Ehi bell'addormentata mettimi i punti alla mano o te li metto io dopo averti spaccato la faccia >. Ecco, quel risveglio è stata la metafora di tutti i miei 4 anni di specializzazione in America. Però almeno a mettere punti sono diventata brava."  
Charles la guarda incantato mentre la ascoltava parlare l'aveva seguita nel suo mondo, come in un film.

" Sei diventata brava davvero" le dice sorridendo mente Elsa gli ferma la fasciatura sul polso.

"Grazie, la prossima volta ti insegno"  
Rimette a posto la lampada sul comodino e gli strumenti nella sua borsa.

"Ora te ne vai?"

"Si, torno nella mia camera al piano di sotto a dormire un po'..."

"..."

"Tutto ok?"

"Si, solo... Pensavo... Il mio letto è grande... Se vuoi posso prestartene metà e dormi un po' qui... "  
Elsa sorride, lo abbraccia forte mentre finalmente quelle lacrime trattenute per troppo tempo gli scorrono piano sugli zigomi.

"È tutto ok. Resto. Dormo qui con te stanotte."

_____________________________________

C. Andersen, La regina delle Nevi, 1844

G. Gozzano, Invernale, da I colloqui, 1911


End file.
